A New Terrifying Adventure
by PaulineMail
Summary: Life is finally sweet for Katniss and Peeta. They live together and love each other. Until they have to face a new terrifying adventure, caused by a new terrifying object : a pregnancy test !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ! I'm Pauline and this is my first fanfic. I'm French and it's a big deal for me to publish this story in English. I really hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes and that it's actually understandable :) This story has 4 chapters that I have already written and will post in a few days. I hope you'll enjoy. Please rate and review. You will receive a lot of love from France !**

**Disclaimer : I'm not Suzanne Collins (I don't have her talent and her wonderful imagination). I'm not Katniss (I have dark hair but my eyes aren't gray). I'm not Peeta (and saldy, I don't HAVE a Peeta). In a word, I don't own anything related to the Hunger Games. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I go downstairs slowly, still half asleep. As I enter the kitchen, the sweet smell of bread welcomes me.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty" says Peeta as he kisses me.

I sit at the table where a cup of coffee is already waiting for me. Peeta takes the seat in front of me and begins to drink his own coffee. I'm about to do the same when I notice something strange. The smell of the beverage is awful. I must be doing a weird face because Peeta asks me :

"What's wrong ?"

"I don't know. The coffee smells bad."

Peeta lifts his cup to smell it, then mine.

"I don't think it smells different. Maybe you should go back to bed and wait to be really awake."

"Maybe" I smile at him.

Trying not to breathe, I lift the cup at my lips and take a sip. As soon as I swallow, I know it was a mistake. I run to the sink and vomit the little I have in my stomach. Peeta is behind me, holding back my hair.

"Are you alright ?" he asks me.

"Yes, I think it's over. But there's really something wrong with this coffee."

I rinse the sink and wash my face, hoping that I don't have the flu or something like that. I hate being sick, I hate feeling weak. I turn to face Peeta :

"I think I'm going to take a… What are you doing ?" I scream as I see him drink in my cup. "Don't drink that !"

"It doesn't taste any different from any other coffee."

"Really ? Great, it means that I'm sick."

"Maybe you should stay put today. Don't go hunting. Just stay at home. I'm sure tomorrow you'll feel better."

"I think you're right. But what am I going to do ?" I complain. Each day, Peeta goes to the bakery and I go hunting. Other than that, I have nothing to do.

"Do you want me to stay with you. I could close the bakery for one day."

"No, no. I'll be fine."

I decide to start my day off by taking a shower. Peeta offers to clear the table and I happily accept. I have to put some distance between me and coffee.

The shower is nice. It washes away the last feeling of nausea and I'm as good as new. But still, a day off could be good. I'm wrap in a towel when Peeta enters the bathroom. I'm brushing my hair when he tells me he's going to take a quick shower before heading to work. As he takes off his clothes, I'm suddenly very aware of the heat in the room. I try to reason myself : he is already late, I'm probably sick, I can't risk to pass any illness I may have on him. But desire wins over reason.

I take off my towel and slowly open the door of the shower. The steam is all around Peeta's body.

"What are you doing ?" he asks me.

"I just want to take a shower." I say

"Again ?" he asks rising an eyebrow.

"Yes" I say longingly, as I walk closer to Peeta. Our bodies are inches apart, our lips almost touching.

Peeta simply whispers "okay" before kissing me passionately. At first his hands are in my hair but very slowly he slides his right hand down my body. He caresses my breast, then my stomach, to finish with my hips. He enters one finger into me. I open slightly my mouth and my breathing speeds up. He adds another finger and begins to move in and out of me, more and more quickly. Suddenly, Peeta removes his fingers and grasps my waist. He pulls me against the wall. I gasp at the cold but it only amplifies my excitement. Peeta lifts me and I put my legs around his waist. I'm pinned between the cold wall of the shower and his hot body. The water falls on us like rain. Peeta thrusts into me, increasing slowly the speed. My back hits the wall at the rhythm of his thrust. I moan his name again and again but stop as I hit my climax. I just can't breathe anymore.

Peeta releases me and my feet touch the floor again. He kisses me one more time and leans at my ear :

"I'm really late now."

I chuckle : "I'm not going to say that I'm sorry."

After that, Peeta leaves for the bakery and I go back to brush my hair for the second time this morning. I hear the door belt ring. When I open the door, Delly greets me with a big smile.

"Peeta told me that you needed accompany. So I'm here !"

Since I have nothing to do today, I let her enter. She goes in the kitchen and sits at the table.

"Do you want to drink something ?" I offer her.

"A tea would be fine." After a few seconds of silence, she asks : "So, what's new in your life ?"

"Well, not much" I answer as I pour water in her cup.

"Peeta said you were sick."

"I'm not sure. I had nausea this morning and I'm a little tired but that's all. I don't think I'm sick. I just need to rest for a day. And what about you ? What's new in your life" I ask, echoing her own word.

"I start to get used to live in this big house, alone with my brother. It was weird at first but I kind of like that now. I feel like a grown-up." She laughs and I smile. I know the feeling, what it's like to have to take care of someone else who depends entirely on you. "How is it like to live with a boy ?" Delly asks me.

I'm startled by the question and don't answer at first. So Delly goes on : "Forget that. I didn't want to embarrass you or anything. It's just that I haven't seen you in a long time, not since you've moved in with Peeta."

"No, don't worry. I'm being silly. I'm just paranoid sometimes. It's great. I mean, to live with Peeta. At first, I thought it would be weird but it felt just so… natural."

"I'm happy for you. For both of you. You deserve happiness." Delly says and I can see that she really means it.

Delly and I talk for a couple of hours, about anything and nothing. After she left, I go to the living room, turn on the tv and lay on the couch. The next thing I'm aware of is Peeta whispering for me to wake up.

"What are you doing here ?" I ask him, confused.

"I live here, remember ?"

"I know that. But why aren't you at work ?"

"It's 7pm" Peeta says, clearly enjoying my muddle.

"Really ? This means I have slept for most of the afternoon." I haven't realized I was that tired !

"This is good. You needed rest, right ?"

The rest of the evening goes by in a blur. We eat, we talk about our day in front of the fireside, we go to bed, wrap in each other's arms. My last thought of the day is : "today I'll go hunting and everything will be back to normal. Hopefully."


	2. Chapter 2

**To beginning with, I want to thank the 5 first persons who reviewed the first chapter : Tessarunie, JennaGill (I'll think about you next time I eat a chocolate croissants ^^), sw777, tessissingleandproud and 97 (I don't mind Germany at all, even if I have tried to learn your language for 5 years and I still can't say much ^^). I woke up and saw your reviews. It made me so happy. Merci beaucoup !**

**Here is the second chapter (two more to come). I hope you'll like it. Once again, sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer : If I was Suzanne Collins, Prim wouldn't be dead and I would have included a sex scene between Katniss and Peeta. But obviously, I'm not Suzanne Collins and that's probably a good thing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I wake up with the sound of Peeta's steady breathing in my ear. I open my eyes to see that his head is inches from mine. I close my eyes again and focus on the rhythm of his breathing. As I tell myself that I could sleep a few more minutes, my stomach twists in a strange way. I jump out of the bed and run to the bathroom. I vomit last night's dinner and everything else that is still in my stomach. When I'm sure that it's over, I lean back and sit on the cold floor of the bathroom. Peeta is already here and he hands me a wet towel. He looks at me severely and tells me :

"Today you're going to see a doctor."

"No, I'm fine. I just…"

He doesn't let me finish : "You're going to see a doctor. If I have to drag you there, I will ! You can be sure of that !"

"Fine, I'll go."

Peeta sighs heavily : "Well I thought it would be more difficult to convince you. Seems like you finally listen to me."

He hold his hand to me and help me getting back to my feet.

"I must be really sick if I listen to you !" I tease him.

At breakfast, I decide to replace coffee by tea. Peeta does the same. I tell him it's not necessary but he says he doesn't want the smell to bother me. Just in case.

"I'm going to call Marty" he says while we are cleaning the table. Marty is Peeta's apprentice at the bakery. He comes from District 11. After losing his entire family in the war, he decided to start a new life in District 12. He has been working at the bakery for 2 months now.

"Why ?" I ask Peeta.

"To tell him he will have to run the bakery by himself today."

"Why ?" I repeat.

"I'm not going to let you see the doctor alone."

"Why ?"

Peeta sees through me but he keeps his poker face : "Because I love you and I want to be there for you."

"And…" I want him to tell me the real reason. I already know it but I want him to spill it out.

"Ok fine, I want to make sure you actually go to the doctor."

"So you don't trust me" I say, faking to be offended.

Peeta smiles at me. "I trust you, Katniss. How couldn't I, after everything we went through together." For a few seconds, Peeta loses his smile and his eyes seem to darken. But quickly he takes hold of himself again and goes on, his smile back : "But I also know you too well. You don't like to admit you need help and you are a very stubborn person."

I can see he's not going to let go : "I promise you that I will see that doctor. You can't let Marty run the bakery alone. Last time you have let him alone for 10 minutes, he almost burned everything down."

"You exaggerate. Maybe he is a little clumsy but he is doing his best. And don't try to change the subject."

I wrap my arms around Peeta's neck and he puts his own around my waist. I look at him deeply in his blue eyes :

"I promise you that I will see the doctor. You won't be difficult, I'll even try to be nice with her. But I can go alone. I'm a big girl, I think I can do it."

Before he can object, I put my lips on Peeta's and kiss him passionately. When we are out of air, he whispers at my ear :

"Fine. But if I discover that you didn't…"

"You won't," I cut him. This time, he seems to believe me.

And so, one hour later, I find myself in the waiting room of the doctor's office. I have never met the new doctor. All I know is that she comes from District 4 and that she volunteered to come here.

"Ms Everdeen, it's your turn" says the receptionist.

She leads into a very bright room. Everything is white : the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the furniture. It reminds me of the hospital in District 13. _A bad start_, I tell myself. A woman is waiting for me behind the desk.

"Please have a sit" she says before looking at the file I had to fill while I was waiting. She is younger than I would have thought. Maybe 25. She has red hair and a very nice face. Why would she want to come in 12 ?

"So Ms Everdeen" she starts. As she says my name, she looks at me for the first time. "Everdeen ? As in Katniss Everdeen ?"

"Yes" I just answer.

"Interesting" I can hear her whisper. _A very bad start._ "What brings you here ?"

"I think I'm sick."

She smiles at me : "You'll have to be more specific."

"Yesterday and this morning, I threw up. For no reason. And I feel tired all the time. That's all." I know I said to Peeta that I'll try to be nice but I don't feel like doing it anymore. Plus I haven't promise.

"Okay. I have to ask you a few questions before I examine you. Do you have any allergy ?"

"No."

"Do you think that it can come from something you have eaten ? Like raw meat or a product that has passed its use-by date ?"

I think a second before I answer no again.

"Are you sexually active ?"

"What ?" is all I can say.

"Are you sexually active ?" she repeats.

To say I'm ill-at-ease is an understatement. Nobody has ever asked me that so abruptly. Nobody has ever asked me that. I know she's a doctor but still.

"Yes" I say, looking at the floor.

"I'm going to examine you now."

She examines my ears, my throat, my breathing, my heartbeat, my tension… I'm not used to being touched that way by a person I absolutely don't know. Which makes me feel even more ill at ease. Once she's done, she goes back to her sit, behind her desk.

"I didn't see anything wrong" she simply says.

"Then I'm not sick ?" I ask, relieved.

"I don't think that you're sick but there's maybe something else." She stands up and goes to a cupboard filled with boxes. She comes back with a little pink box, which she puts on the desk, in front of me.

"What is that ?" I ask, annoyed by all her mysteries.

"It's a pregnancy test."

I just glare at her. Is she kidding me ? "I'm not pregnant" I say firmly.

"How can you know ?" Maybe if I slap her it will take off her little smile from her face. "When was your last period ?"

I try to think back but I really can't say. "My periods aren't regular. A doctor in 13 told me it was because of the stress you had to deal with recently."

"I see. Listen, you don't have any illness. The only explanation I have for your symptoms is that you may be pregnant. The only way to be sure is for you to do the test."

"I'm not pregnant" I say again, but this time, my voice isn't as firm as before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I want to thanks those who reviewed the 2 first chapters. You are wonderful ! You make my days ! To answer 97 and Kaprii Mellark's question, I don't really follow the chronology of the epilogue of Mockingjay. In my head, my story takes place somewhere like 2 years after the "real/not real" episode. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. **

**One more chapter to come after this one. But good news, I have just started a new story, a sequel to this one. **

**Disclaimer : I'm not Suzanne Collins. Proof ? Check my bank account, and what's left on it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I knock at the door and wait for an answer. I have left the doctor's office ten minutes ago with a little brown bag containing the damn pregnancy test. I had two possibilities. I could go see Peeta at the bakery and tell him all about it. But it would feel like I believe the doctor's theory, which I don't. Plus I know Peeta's point of view on founding a family and I really don't want to bring the subject. We talked about our future together once and we realized that our visions were totally opposed. He wants to get married and have a lot of children while I'm perfectly content with our actual situation and don't want to change a thing.

The other possibility is that I go home and do this stupid test, just to prove that I'm right. I opt for this. But as I walk toward my and Peeta's house I realize that I don't want to do it alone. I have no idea why. I just don't want to be alone.

So here I am, waiting for Delly to open the door.

"Hi Katniss" she greets me, clearly surprised to see me. "Come in. Can I get you something ? A tea, a coffee, an orange juice ?"

We are now in Delly's living room. "No, thanks" I say as I sit on the sofa.

There is a silence and I realize that I'm supposed to explain the reason of my visit. I take a deep breath and say :

"I have a favor to ask you, Delly."

She senses my tone : "Of course. What's going on ? Is there something wrong ?"

"I'm not sure yet." I decide to imitate the doctor and take the pregnancy test out of bag and put it in front of Delly. And apparently she has decided to imitate my previous reaction at the doctor's office :

"What is that ?"

"A pregnancy test" I answer. The words taste wrong on my tongue.

"Oh." After a few seconds : "Does Peeta…"

"No, he doesn't know. I just come back from the doctor's office."

"Oh" repeats Delly.

"That's probably just nonsense because I can't be pregnant" I say, trying really hard to convince myself.

"You can't ? I thought, you know, since you and Peeta live together…" she trails off.

I'm pretty sure I'm blushing : "I mean yes, technically I can be pregnant, but…" this time, it's my turn to trail off.

"I understand. Well I guess you have to do the test to be sure. How does it work ?"

"I have to pee on it."

"To what ?" Again, same reaction I had a few minutes ago.

"I know I find it weird too but the doctor seemed rather sure of herself."

"In that case, the restroom is this way" she points it at me with her finger.

When I come back, Delly hasn't moved. So I sit back where I was before and put the test on the coffee table.

"I have read the instructions and we have to wait 3 minutes for the result" she explains.

So we wait. And it's probably the longer 3 minutes in my life. I stamp my foot against the floor at a quick rhythm. I don't know how Delly can stand it but she doesn't say a thing. I guess she understands that I'm a little nervous.

"The 3 minutes are gone" she says at one point. I just look at her. I have changed my mind, I don't want these 3 stupid minutes to end !

As I'm not moving, Delly asks : "Do you want me to look at it ?"

"No, I'll do it."

I force myself to take the little stick in my hand and lower my eyes on it.

"Plus" I just say. I know what it means but I don't want to acknowledge it.

Delly does it for me : "You're pregnant."

I don't know how long I stay there, unable to move, unable to think. All I know is that after a certain amount of time, I'm finally able to say : "I have to go."

I can see that Delly doesn't know how to react. Knowing her, I'm quite sure that she is thrilled but I guess my reaction prevents her to show it. She escorts me to the door, hugs me and says : "Just let me know." I nod and leave.

On my way home, I meet Haymitch : "Hi Sweetheart" he says, walking toward me. "You look awful !"

"Thanks Haymitch. A compliment is always nice to hear !" I answer drily.

"Wow, you look awful and your mood is awful. You have your period or what ?"

At that precise moment, I want to slap him so badly ! But I tell myself that I have other bigger problems to deal with right now. So rather than killing Haymitch, I just turn my back at him and leave. However, Haymitch being Haymitch, he adds :

"Peeta is a lucky man. You're such a doll !"

"Shut the hell up" I scream at him. This time, he doesn't add a thing.

I just have the time to close my door before the tears run down my face. I collapse on the floor, my back against the door. _What am I going to do ? What am I going to tell Peeta ?_

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, we're Sunday which means... The Hunger Games' trailer tonight ! Woooooooo !<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**I've just seen the teaser trailer of the movie (stupid jet lag !) and I'm a bit disappointed. Don't get me wrong, Jennifer Lawrence was amazing and what we saw was great but it was too short ! I wanted to see a little more, like, I don't know... Peeta ! However I have no doubt the movie gonna be great ! **

**Once again (and I will never stop doing that), I want to thanks everyone who reviewed this story (special thanks to 97, Kaprii Mellark, tessarunie and sw77). I hope to see you again with my next story. Like I said for the previous chapter, it will be a sequel. I want to finish writing it before I post the first chapter. I'm almost done but not yet, so it can take a few days. **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others and I'm not totally satisfied with it. Really hope you won't be disappointed. A bientôt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

When Peeta comes back, I am staring at the boiling stew, hoping that my eyes aren't red anymore. He lays his hand on the small on my back and kisses my neck.

"Smells good" he whispers between 2 kisses.

"Peeta, we need to talk." That makes him stop kissing me at once. I detach myself from him and go to sit at the table. Peeta follows me and sits in front of me. I know exactly what I have to do. It's been two hours I'm working on the scenario : 'by the way Peeta, I'm pregnant'. So I take the pregnancy test from my pocket and put it on the table.

"What is that ?" This thing brings the same question in everybody's mouth ! I would have laugh, in a different context.

I stare into his eyes : "It's a pregnancy test." Peeta's mouth opens but he doesn't say a word. It gives me time to realize that I have forgotten a detail : "And it's positive."

Finally Peeta manages to ask : "You're pregnant ?"

I nod. For once, I'm enable to read Peeta's thoughts on his face. He is expressionless, which disturbs me a lot. He stays silent for a couple of minutes. He simply looks at me. Then he stands, walks around the table and takes my hands in his. I stand as well and we're facing each others. Finally a big smile illuminates his face and he takes me into his arms. Mine are along my body, enable to react.

I hear him laugh and he starts kissing my neck again. His lips follow a path toward mine and soon he is kissing me. Peeta's hands are now on both sides of my head. Slowly mine rise and find his hair. And I'm kissing him back. For the first time of the day, I forget my fears. _He loves me_, I tell myself. _It can't be that bad if he is by my sides, loving me._

As if he has heard my thoughts, Peeta breaks the kiss and says : "I love you so much, Katniss. You know that, right ?"

I nod and he goes on : "I know that you have never wanted that, that you have never wanted to have a child. Because of the Games and because of the Capitol. But things have changed. Because of us. Because we have fought for a better world. Yes, the situation is still unstable for now but it's also the best you have ever had."

Peeta's hands are still on my face. I stare intensely into his blue eyes. I know the power of Peeta's words and I want him to convince me. To make me believe we can do this together.

"I know that you are afraid and I am too, believe me. But if we have survived two Hunger Games and the revolution against the Capitol, I think that we have our chance against a little baby."

I'm surprised to hear myself laugh. He did it ! He has convinced me. I'm still scared to death by this baby growing inside me and more than anything by what could happen to it once it won't be inside me anymore, protecting it. Nevertheless, I want it. I want him. Or her. I want to give this to Peeta because he deserves happiness more than anyone else.

I am finally able to open my mouth and say : "I love you Peeta."

With these four words, I have launched myself into a new terrifying adventure. But this time, I know from the start that I will be among the victors.


End file.
